A Magical Moment
by LabRats89
Summary: Complete! Slash HD. Very acute mention of MPREG mostly a cute, little fluffy fic on Harry and Draco becoming parents. Hope you enjoy! Happy New Year! Stacey


**_A/N: Complete! Slash H/D. Very acute mention of MPREG; mostly a cute, little fluffy fic on Harry and Draco becoming parents. Hope you enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters or the Harry Potter World. However, I do own "Ian James Potter-Malfoy".**

Harry gazed down at the tiny infant in his arms, and he finally realized his _True Calling _in this world… being a father. The moment his baby let out his first cry, Harry's heart became filled with a love he had never known before… _unconditional_ love. He had carried this life inside him for nine months creating a bond that was unbreakable. Though he was only seventeen years old, he _had_ come to age, and finally he gave in to his _True Self_, the real person in which he had kept hidden from the world for the past six years… He and Draco Malfoy had made love and as a result created a son of their own. Draco was out in the paternal/maternal birthing waiting room, announcing the birth of their child… Ian James Potter-Malfoy. The tiny body shifted in his arms, causing the new _Daddy_ to smile warmly through the tears of joy in his eyes.

"Welcome to the world, Ian. You, buddy, have no idea the power of importance you have brought upon my very soul. Now, I have a reason to dedicate myself to focus on defeating Voldemort. I will defeat him no matter what the sacrifice, because I want you to grow up in a World of peace and not a World where you have to fear for your life just because you are my son. I love you, little guy."

Finishing his unbreakable vow to his son, Harry planted a kiss upon his small forehead. Today was July 18, 1998, thirteen days before Harry's eighteenth birthday. To think that seventeen years ago, his parents were anxiously awaiting his arrival brought chills up and down his spine. His parents had given up everything and sacrificed so much for him, but now Harry and Draco had made the same vow to one another promising that they would endure the ultimate sacrifice if it meant saving their child's life.

Ian had ten toes and ten fingers, and the baby had fortunately inherited his _Father's _hair… bleached blonde and easily manageable. He had, however, inherited his _Daddy's _pale complexion and true emerald green eyes.

Gently stroking his son's cheeks, Harry whispered lovingly, "You are perfect, Ian. Do not ever assume you aren't… no matter what anyone says. Your Father and I love you very much. Always remember that. No matter what you do, our love for you will never die, son."

Draco entered the room with a glowing smile plastered on his face. "There are my two favourite boys in the whole World."

"How did everyone react?" Harry questioned nervously.

"Meaning Ron and Hermione when you say _everyone_, then I can honestly tell you that they are waiting impatiently for their chance to come in and see you and Ian."

"Draco, not…"

"Hush, my prince, I already told them that you must rest tonight, and that they can see our _new,_ _little _family tomorrow morning at nine sharp."

"Thanks, Dray. I love you."

"I love you too. For the hardship that you went through just a little while ago, you did brilliantly. I am _so_ proud of you!"

Harry responded by smiling tiredly and attempting to conceal a grimace of pain that ran through his lower half.

"You sleep now, Harry. Ian and I need some time together to bond."

"Today was special, Dray. For us, today was a magical moment." Harry's eyes closed, and he was asleep instantly. The drainage of power that the natural birth had caused Harry was finally showing its presence.

Taking his son from his lover's arms, Draco embraced the baby, walked over and sat down in the rocking chair that was located at the corner of the room, and spent some much needed time with his hour-old son.

_**A/N: Well, what did you think? Did you like it? Please let me know in your REVIEW! This is a New Year's gift to you. May 2006 bring you all peace and happiness. And pray tell; please let it end the war in Iraq. Happy New Year's, everyone! Stacey**_


End file.
